The Light of Darkness
by Auztria
Summary: I'm no good with summaries... Um, it contains an OC. No, I don't intend and will try my hardest to keep them from becoming a Mary-Sue. Set right after the battle with "Marth" in Arena Ferox. Rated T, to be safe later on.


The army began its long march from Ferox back to Ylisstol in good spirits. Feroxi aid had been guaranteed in the event of a war with Plegia, and some new troops had been added to the army's ranks. Robin was particularly pleased with this.

"With Lon'qu fighting for us, we finally have a powerful skirmisher element to the army," she told Chrom while discussing strategy for battles with Risen and the best route back to Ylisstol.

"Yes. Myrmidon support should serve us well should we encounter hostiles on our march. Er, Robin, you still haven't told me where we're going to go..."

"Well, I've narrowed it down to two possible paths." The tactician pointed to a forest on a map. "Through this forest is the shorter route, but we'd be more susceptible to an ambush here." Her finger moved to a large plain beside a river. "This is a much longer trail, as we'd have to cross the river and keep to the east for a good portion of the journey. However, it is unlikely that enemies would be able to take us by surprise here."

Chrom studied the map himself. "Mmm... I know that forest. It's never been known for bandit activity of any sort."

Robin frowned thoughtfully. "Shorter route then, milord?"

Chrom nodded. "I would think so."

* * *

**_Clang! Crash! P-tang! Donggggg!_**

"Why Chrom, that sounds oddly like sword clashing on sword. I thought this forest wasn't known for bandit activity?"

Chrom started to perspire a little. "It wasn't!"

Frederick urged his horse forwards a few paces to speak with the two. "Milord and milady, I do believe the sounds to be coming from a good ways to the west, off _that _trail. Were we to make haste, we would likely escape from the possible field of this combat and have no further harries on our march."

Chrom shook his head. "No, Frederick, I can't just flee from it when it may be bandits- or worse, Risen- attacking innocents. We'll investigate it and, if necessary, take action."

Robin and Frederick nodded. "Yes, milord."

* * *

Lon'qu scouted ahead a little ways to divine the nature of the battle. His report was cold and simple. "Risen fighting bandits. I saw both sides about even in strength."

Robin turned to Chrom, who grimaced. "I hate to assist bandits, but in this situation I've very little choice. The Risen are the foes of all. We can always apprehend the bandits afterwards."

The army fanned into position as according to Robin's orders. As they drew close to the fighting, they saw Lon'qu's truth for themselves. A sizable bandit gang was fighting an almost equally large force of Risen. One feral-looking man towards the back of the bandit gang spotted the Shepherds and ran to Chrom.

"Gar, ye got good timin'. We c'n use yer help t'take out them Risen. We was just, er, mindin' our own business in this 'ere forest when we was, uh, attacked by 'em. Yep." Robin frowned at the man; he leered at her sinisterly, his gaze spending entirely too much time on her chest. She paled and stepped behind Frederick.

Chrom looked doubtful. "So you were just attacked by chance by a force of Risen?"

"Ee-yup."

Chrom shook his head. "I hate to have to do this, but..." He turned to his army. "Shepherds! Chaaaarge!"

The trained Shepherds had little trouble cutting through the Risen. Frederick galloped straight into a cluster of sword-wielders and cut them down with his lance. Miriel massacred Risen from range while Vaike stood protecting her from counter-attack. A Risen soldier was about to finish off a wounded bandit when Lon'qu sprang in, contemptibly slashing it in two.

The army crested a hilltop and met a grim sight. A young man stood below the ridge, surrounded by a large group of the Risen. He was casting spells feverishly, but none seemed to hit, and he clearly couldn't hold against a force that size.

Chrom raced down the slope towards the mage. A Risen barbarian sensed him and started to turn, but Chrom was much too fast. _Fwhick! _went Falchion, and the Risen dissolved into a cloud of black dust.

The mage heard the noise and turned to face Chrom. To Chrom's surprise, he had an fearful look on his face, and spoke with an angry tone:

"Hey, you! Come to join those pitiless dastards, eh? Come at me, then!" He spoke boldly, but there was a quaver behind his voice.

Confused, Robin interjected. "What... do you mean, exactly?"

The mage scowled. "You- you're bandits! I won't surrender! I'll join my army before I submit to brigands!"

"Join... your army..." Chrom was easily as confused as Robin. "What on earth are you blathering about?"

"As if you didn't know!" The mage skipped back lightly, and a hulking Risen axeman took his place. "Have at you, then!" He pointed at Chrom, and the Risen charged.

Chrom gaped at the Risen following a man's orders, but didn't let it affect his fighting skills. He easily sidestepped and chopped the monster's head off as it lumbered past.

"Uh." said the mage. He looked around wildly, but there were no Risen left for him to call upon. He stepped backward slowly, dark energy pulsating through his hand. "St-stay back! I know dark magic you can't even comprehend!"

Robin scoffed. "As if. If you had any _real _'incomprehensibly dark magic', you'd have used it instead of hiding behind a wall of Risen. You're a coward, and a weak one at that."

"Uh- B-But..." The mage stared at Robin, whirled around desperately, then threw himself to the ground, clutching at Robin's ankles. "Pl-Please! Don't hurt me! I surrender! Oh, gods..." He choked and started to sob. "_Oh, gods, please help me! Don't let them take me! I don't want to diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!_"

Robin was completely mystified, and a little frightened. She looked to Chrom, who shrugged.

"Er... we accept your surrender?"

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you, _milady!" The mage pulled himself up and began to kiss Robin's feet. She drew back, horrified; he didn't seem to notice. Relief was evident on his face. "Thank the gods!"

A completely nonplussed Chrom stepped forward and put his hand gingerly on the man's shoulder. "Um, are you all right?"

He sat there crying with relief for a few moments more, then looked up at Chrom, tears still shining in his eyes. "Y-yes. I think I will be. Just- just take me yourself, and don't let..." He twisted his neck around fearfully, and pointed. "Don't let _them _have me."

Chrom's gaze followed his finger. At its end were the bandits, lurking ominously at the edge of the clearing. Their leader started towards Chrom and the mage. "Well, well, well. Lookee wot we got here." The mage squeaked and pushed Chrom in front of him.

"Well? Hand 'im over, boy!" said the bandit chief. Chrom's eyes narrowed. "...What for?"

"Heh." chuckled the brigand. "We've gots a little... score to settle... with 'im." He licked his lips in anticipation. The mage, if it was possible , made himself even smaller.

"Hold a moment..." said Robin. "Chrom, I think I'm beginning to understand." She leaned over and whispered into Chrom's ear. He stiffened.

"You." He pointed at the mage. "Tell us what happened. _Now_."

The bandit's eye twitched. "Ye know, I don' really think that's necessary..." he said, starting towards the mage. He stopped as Falchion's point met his throat.

"Not one step further, you," warned Chrom. "I want to hear what he has to say." The bandit growled, but held back.

The mage sighed. "I... I was passing through this forest a few hours ago. By chance I happened upon a camp, where..." He trailed off as he looked up and his eyes went wide. He gabbled the next part as quick as he could. "WhereIfoundthesemenandtriedtotakealltheirgoldbyfo rceI'mabanditsir!"

Robin had sharp eyes, and a sharp wit. She'd seen the bandit leader draw his finger across his throat as the mage looked up. A plan quickly formed in her mind. Again she leaned and whispered into Chrom's ear. He nodded; he'd seen it too.

"Right then." said Chrom, straightening. "Robin, you take this man under armed guard for now, until we can give him back to these lawful men-" he gestured to the bandits "for proper justice." The mage sniffled. "Now then," he said turning to the bandit leader, "bring your men up here, so I can give you all a large gift of gold for your service in capturing this vile bandit."

The outlaw's eyes went wide with greed. He quickly ran down to his men and explained, whilst Chrom gave the Shepherds a silent signal and Robin escorted the forlorn mage away from the area.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" he asked Robin fearfully. She smiled at him. "You'll see in a moment."

The bandit gang, whooping with glee, raced up the hill toward Chrom. They stood before him expectantly. "Howzabout that reward, eh?"

Chrom smiled silkily. "Of course. Here is your reward!" Falchion whipped into the air, and the Shepherds jumped out all around the bandits.

They didn't even try to put up a fight, outnumbered and surrounded as they were. Chrom had them clapped in chains and ordered Frederick, Vaike, and Sully to escort them to the nearest town with a sizable gaol.

Robin grinned at the mage, who was still gaping at her, even after they'd resumed their journey. Chrom had declared that he would accompany them to Ylisstol, where they'd decide what to do with him then.

"Still admiring my genius?" she said sarcastically. He nodded. "Good."

He shook his head for about the thousandth time. "I've studied diplomacy, tactics, and subterfuge for _years,_ and I'd never have come up with that plan. Let alone so _fast._"

Robin was intrigued. "You've studied diplomacy and tactics? When? Where?"

He winced. "Er... I'll tell you in Ylisstol. Plenty of time then."

"Oh. All right." Robin frowned. "Can you tell me- tell _all _of us- one thing, though?"

"Sure. What?"

"I don't believe we ever learned your _name__?_"

"Oh, my name?" He laughed. "How rude of me. I'm Alois... a necromancer."

* * *

**Here... here is my first- the _start _of my first- Fire Emblem fanfic. Yes, I know it's a self-insert, of sorts, but please bear with me, I don't intend to make Alois a Mary-Sue. In fact, I have a plan for him... **


End file.
